Wishes Do Come True
by Carre
Summary: Clary had traumatic experiences when she was a teenager but a gold boy saved her. She will get her revenge. Clary join the police force and gets her revenge but with a price of finding out the truth.( All human no shadow hunter vamps werewolves fay or warlocks)


Get away from her! I yell. Trying to get out of this persons grasp. CLARY GET OUT OF HERE! I scream at the top of my lungs. I CAN'T JACE THE DOORS LOCKED! I hear Clary scream and her body hit the wall. Bitch. Someone snarled. GET AWAY FROM HER! I scream at them. Let him go. The same guy said. Suddenly the guy that was holding me down let go. I ran to Clary. But before I could touch her Valentine grabbed me, while Jon took Clary by her hair to the basement. I hit Valentine in the back of his neck and knocked him out. I run to the basement and ran down the stairs, I got my gun out and went in. There Clary was on the floor with bruises on her face her lip was bleeding. Her arm and her stomach was bleeding. There Jon was hovering over her with the knife almost to her heart. I shot my gun at the knife and it went flying. I knocked Jon out too. I ran to Clary, she was barley awake. Clary please you have to stay awake for me please. I plead with her. I pick her up and put her in my car and speed to the hospital. They took Clary out of my arms the second I was there. I sat in the waiting room. A doctor comes out then and asks for Clary's family. I get up. Her family is what happened to her, whats her condition? I asked. She's stable we'll be able to release her from hear in a week. The doctor said. I nodded my head.

 **A week later Clary Pov.**

I'm in Jace's car as he signs the last papers to get me out of the hospital. He gets in then and starts driving. Jace. I say. Yes Clary? Jace responds. Could you help me become a cop so I can arrest Valentine and Jon on my own by my hands? Yes Clary I can do that for you. Jace says.

 **four years later Clary Pov.**

I get into the car with Jace driving. We drive to my old house. I sit there and stare at it. I gulp visibly. Jace puts his hand on my knee as a comfort thing. I'm ready to do this I can do this right Jace. It's my time to get my justice. I get out of the car with my gun and badge. I walk to the door with Jace right behind me. I knock on the door twice then say "This is Police officer Fairchild and Police officer Herondale if you do not open this door we have a warrant so we will come in". I say in my police voice, with no emotion at all. My old maid opened the door. She had bruises and cuts all over her face and arms. My eyes widen in horror. Can I speak to Valentine And Jon Morgenstern please Miss. She opens the door more for us to come in. Valentine Jon someone's here to see you. She calls up to them. They come down the stairs. They see me I know they do, they recognise me. Jon come closer and leans in closer and whispers in my ear "I missed you sister I missed my play toy". He stated. Jace saw me getting pale. Sir please take a few steps away from Officer Fairchild. Jace said cooly. Jon stepped back like asked. He smiled wickedly at me the same with Valentine. We came here today to talk to you too because we have reason to believe you both abused and sexually harassed woman. I said my facial expression was stoic. Officer Herondale I think I can handle these two can you just wait outside for me? Sure Officer Fairchild. Jace walked out then. Long time no see little sister. Good to see you Clarissa. My father and brother greeted me. Cut the crap we all know what you want and we all know that's not happening again ever. I said. You are both under arrest for sexual harassment and abuse. They both tried to hurt me. I just smirked. I threw Jon agenst the wall and threw Valentine to the floor. I put my foot on both of there backs and hand cuffed them both. Anything you say can and will be held agenst you...I continued with all those words. Clary you have a little brother upstairs do you really want to do this? Jon asked. My eyes opened with horror. JACE! Jace came running in then. Hold them stay here got me. I said and he nodded. I ran up those stairs faster than ever before. I run into my old room and see him. A three year old boy with red curly hair and green eyes. He looked just like mom. Hey buddy what's you'r name? I asked kindly. Mathew. He said so innocently. I hated that I had to do this to him. Hey buddy can you please come with me? I asked. He nodded his head yes. I picked him up and brought him down stairs. Jace saw that I was holding a kid. His eyes widdened. Valentine where's mom? I ask kinda scared of what might happen if I get the answer. He didn't answer. VALENTINE WHERE IS MOM! I screamed. Valentine looks at me and smiles. I killed her Clary if you must know. He said in a matter of fact tone. I give Mathew to Jace and tell him to take him out to the car. Jace does what I say. I knelt down next to Valentine on the floor. I smack him in the face I would have done more but seeing as I'm a police officer I can't. I get up and take them both out to the other car that we called for. I talked to the Officer in that car and told him to bring them to jail. Mathew was in Jace and I's car. Jace bring me and Mathew to Hospital. I said. Jace starts driving. We get to the hospital and I get out and grab Mathew and walk in. Hey Maia I say to my doctor. Whats up Clary you never come here while working hours unless... I look at her and nod my head yea. She takes Mathew away from me and she gives him a check up. Nothing Clary you and I both know why. She sighs. Jace come take Mathew please. I say. Jace comes in and takes Mathew out of the room. Maia please I need the pills to stop this fear please I'm shaking from fear Jace and Mathew can't see me like this. Clary you know I can't give those to you anymore. Maia says. Okay just check my blood pressure. I say. Your blood pressure is fine. Maia says. I nod my head and hug my doctor/friend and thank her then walk out. Once I get out Jace hands me Mathew. I put him in the back of the car and he falls asleep. I get in then. Jace can we look after him he's the only family I have and I'm all hes got please. Of course baby I would never do that to anyone. He says then kisses me. we got to the police station and i walk in with Mathew in my arms still asleep.


End file.
